Nothing
by OffMyTea
Summary: Not much of a Summary. Songfic. T to be safe. OCs mainly


Nothing

**Hi...**

**I am super sorry me and Selena haven't been very active lately. Really. The next chapter of Young Justice should be out no later than Friday. **

**Disclaimer: I actually don't own anything. The Script owns the song and Crow (Alana) and Masquerade (Caspian) are Selena's.**

**Selena: HI!**

**Not your story! Go away!**

**Selena: But...but...but...**

**Fine, you can stay.**

**Selena: YAY!**

**Story is from Caspian's pov**

* * *

><p><em>Am I better off dead?<br>__Am I better off a quitter?  
><em>_They say I'm better off now  
><em>_Than I ever was with her_

Alana left me. She said I was flirting too much.

My friends outside the team say it's good she's gone.

Robin says I'm a jackass who just lost the best thing that's ever happened to me.

_As they take me to my local down the street  
><em>_I'm smiling but I'm dying, tryin, not to drag my feet_

The boys say the bar will help.

_They say a few drinks  
><em>_Will help me to forget her  
><em>_But after one too many  
><em>_I know that I'll never_

They get me pretty drunk. They say I'll forget.

The more I drink,

The more I remember.

I mean,

How are you supposed to forget what it's like to have your own personal angel in your life?

_Only they can't see where this is gonna end  
><em>_And they all think I'm crazy  
><em>_But to me it's perfect sense_

"Man, come on! Who cares about her?"

I realize something.

I do.

_And my mates are all there  
><em>_Tryin to calm me down  
><em>_Cause I'm shoutin your name all over town_

"Dude! Chill!"

"Stop yellin man!"

"What's wrong with you?"

_I'm swearin if I go there now  
><em>_I can change her mind  
><em>_Turn it all around_

"Let me go! Let me go talk to her!"

"No! You'll only make things worse for yourself!"

_And I know that I'm drunk  
><em>_But I'll say the words  
><em>_And she'll listen this time  
><em>_Even though they're slurred_

"You're drunk Caspian!"

"I don't care!"

_So I dialed her number and confessed to her  
><em>_I'm still in love  
><em>_But all I heard was nothing_

"Alana! Please!"

"_You're drunk, aren't you?"_

"Alana! I'm still in love with you!"

"_..."_

Click.

_She said nothing  
><em>_I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
><em>_I got nothing  
><em>_Nothing  
><em>_I got nothing  
><em>_Oh  
><em>_I wanted worlds but all I got was nothing_

I dropped the pay phone. The receiver dangled by the cord. The dial tone was barely audible.

I told her I still loved her.

She said nothing.

_Oh sometimes love's intoxicating  
><em>_Oh you're comin down your hands are shakin  
><em>_When you realize there's no one waiting_

They tell me it's alright.

_Am I better off dead?_

She hates me.

I stand on the bridge.

_Am I better off a quitter?_

What do I have to lose?

_They say I'm better off now_

I jump.

_Than I ever was with her_

I open my eyes. I;m being dragged onto the grass.

"...Idiot!..."

I can barely make out the flashing blue and red lights.

_And my mates are all there  
><em>_Tryin to calm me down  
><em>_Cause I'm shoutin your name all over town_

"Alana..." I mutter. I feel myself being loaded onto something.

_I'm swearin if I go there now  
><em>_I can change her mind  
><em>_Turn it all around_

"Let me...have to tell..."

"Sir? Are you drunk?"

_And I know that I'm drunk  
><em>_But I'll say the words  
><em>_And she'll listen this time  
><em>_Even though they're slurred  
><em>_So I dialed her number and confessed to her  
><em>_I'm still in love  
><em>_But all I heard was nothing_

When I woke up, I was in a hospital

_She said nothing  
><em>_Oh_

I rolled my head to the side.

_I wanted words but all I head was nothing_

The sound of her hanging up replayed in my head.

_I got nothing  
><em>_Nothing_

I lost the best thing that ever happened to me.

I closed my eyes.

_I got nothing_

"We're losing him!"

_Oh_

_I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

"Clear!"

Ca-thunk

"No response!"

_I got nothing_

"Clear!"

Ca-thunk

"Still nothing!"

_I got nothing_

"Clear!"

Ca-thunk

"Nothing..."

_I got nothing_

"We've lost him..."

**Selena: You killed Caspian!**

**And?**

**Selena: You killed him!**

**You loved it anyways.**

**Selena: True...**

**Hope you liked it! I will be posting one other thing today, a songfic called This Is War. **

**Review!**

**~Alyss**


End file.
